


Real Person One-shots

by arlene28



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Captain America (Movies), Gunsmoke RPF, Hurricane - 30 Seconds to Mars (Music Video), Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF, american guns
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Paddling, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on real people. I do not intend any offence to any of the people in this collection. I am not saying that the people featured in these works actually like or don't like the things in the stories. If you ever meet the people in these stories (i'll be so jealous) and you show them my works (Please don't, I'd be horrified) and they decide they want it removed i will remove it immediately as long as there's proof the request to remove comes from them.





	1. Hurricane (Jared Leto/Female Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Censured Version of the video- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3RLwuDQSkDI&list=PLbq97I1sjco9mPYmBvPaCTjyzkNza9RUj&index=3  
> Full Version of the video- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1jkDAhf9iM  
> Just the scenes used in this fic- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8xCnLut5Gg

Hurricane

 

I burst through my front door and leap over my sofa to grab my home phone before it finishes ringing.

“Hello?” I gasp breathlessly.

“Hello dear!” I hear my agent cry from the other end of the phone.

“Hi!” I say cheerily, walking back over to retrieve my keys and shut my front door.

“I have a job for you!” She says happily.

“Really? What’s the role?” I ask with a grin.

“It’s just a small part in a music video but I think it’ll be good for you.” She replies.

“I don’t think that’s my type of thing.” I say slowly, picturing twerking and nasty outfits.

“Don’t worry, there’s no dancing involved but it is a bit risqué.” She laughs.

“How risqué?” I ask suspiciously.

“Lingerie, blindfold, gag and some sexual moves.” She reels.

“I don’t know.” I murmur.

“It’s all tastefully done and with a marvellous band and director.” She says.

I bite my lip, still uncertain.

“There’s a big pay check involved.” She says slyly.

“Okay.” I agree, eyes falling on my rent reminder.

She gives me the details and I hang up, butterflies swirling in my stomach.

 

 

I swallow nervously as I exit the bathroom of the hotel room we’re filming in. I can feel that my palms are sweaty and I have butterflies in my stomach.

“Relax, I’ll look after you.” Jared Leto says with a smile.

“I’m fine. So, when does the director get here?” I ask, trying to act like I’m okay.

“I’m the director.” He grins.

“Singer, actor, filmmaker and director? That’s some talent you’ve got.” I chuckle.

“I just do what I love.” He grins, setting up the cameras where he wants them.

I smile and my eyes wander as I try to swallow the sick feeling in my stomach. When I came here and met Jared, my first thought was that he was h.o.t HOT! Which I honestly don’t know if it makes it better or worse. He’s already explained to me what he plans on having in the scene and that it will just be him and me here so I don’t need to be embarrassed. My biggest worry now is that everything he says he wants to do actually really turns me on. 

“Ready?” He asks, making me jump with nerves.

He smiles and walks over to me, making me look down at the lingerie I’m wearing. He reaches out and pushes my chin up so he can look into my eyes. I stare into his blue eyes, getting lost in the deep colour of them. 

“Just relax, okay? I won’t do anything that you’re not okay with. All you have to do is get into the positions I tell you to and trust me. It doesn’t matter if you make noise or not and it doesn’t matter if you enjoy what I do or not because the song will get played over the top anyway.” He says reassuringly.

“I’m fine.” I smile.

‘Except I might cum in my panties just by the look you’re giving me.’ I think to myself.

He gestures to where he wants me and I walk over there slowly. I get on my hands and knees and he starts the cameras. He stands in front of my face and I don’t have to pretend to close my eyes from arousal. He leans down in front of me, singing the words of his song. He caresses my chin and leans in close, so close we almost kiss.  
He moves back a bit and we stare into each other’s eyes, making me feel a tingle up my spine at the intimacy. He places a blindfold over my eyes and does the buckle up behind my head. I hear him get up and move behind me and then he winds my ponytail around his hand, he pushes my head down a bit and then yanks it back harshly as he leans his head close to the side of my face. I can’t help but gasp at his actions but he doesn’t seem to notice as he just continues to sing. He reaches his other hand up to clasp my throat lightly and I feel my clit throb.  
He releases me but I can feel him moving around. I open my mouth with a whimper as he pushes a gag into it, doing it up behind my head too. I feel him move behind me and I hope to God that my panties aren’t as wet as I think they are. I moan into the gag as he suddenly licks a swipe up my lower spine which causes him to press his chest against my ass. That wasn’t scripted so it’s a shock, an arousing shock.  
He moves over me so that he’s lying along my back and places his hands over the top of mine before slowly sliding his hands up my arms. He moves back again and I whine as he slides a hand along the waistband of my panties at my back. He leans forwards again and grabs my mouth over the gag, pulling my head back slightly and making me whimper as he almost covers my nose. Then he runs his hand along the gag and turns his head towards my face so I can feel his breath on my cheek. He moves and then I hear him crawling in front of me, getting close enough to almost kiss me again before he pulls back. He gently caresses my chin. I cry into the gag as he slaps a paddle onto my ass.  
He removes the gag and I hear him walk back round to the front of me again. I can hear the jangle of handcuffs and my breathing speeds up. I hear him drop to his knees in front of me. He snaps the handcuffs on my right wrist and I moan. He moves to my left side again and moves my chin to tilt my face towards him, leaning in almost close enough to kiss me again. I can’t help the whine that comes out as he pulls away again.

“On your back.” He whispers and I do as I’m told.

I gasp as he kneels between my legs and makes me hook my feet behind his legs. I moan as he slides his hands up my thighs. He removes the blindfold and leans over me, getting closer to my face as he continues to sing. We stare into each other’s eyes again and I can see his have darkened with lust. He leans down even further until his stomach is flush with mine. His lips just barely brush mine before he pulls up again. He slides his hand up my breast, feeling how fast my breathing and pulse are, before he lightly clasps my throat again, making me groan.

“Buck your hips up.” He whispers, moving away from me.

I do as he says and I can hear his breath catch as I do. He crawls back between my legs and then I can feel his breath on my stomach as his lips almost touch my skin. I can’t help but to bring my hand up to bite the back of it as I moan. I cry out as he bites down on the bottom of my right ribs. He leans back up so he can squeeze my breasts harshly, making me gasp and only the weight of his hands stops me from arching into his touch.

“Cut.” He whispers, looking at me intently.

He gets up to turn the cameras off and I stand up on shaky legs. I swallow, trying to wetten my dry throat and head back to the bathroom to get dressed.

“Hey, are you okay? I didn’t do anything you weren’t okay with or hurt you, did I?” He calls as he sees me darting away.

“I’m fine and no you didn’t.” I smile, wishing my voice didn’t sound quite so husky or shaky.

He stares at me for a minute and then nods. I rush into the bathroom, throw my clothes on and then head back into the main room. 

“Bye then.” I say, heading straight for the door.

“Hey, wait!” He says, walking over to me.

“What? Did I do something wrong? Do we need to reshoot it?” I ask worriedly.

“No nothing like that.” He smiles.

“Good. Well, I have to go, I’ve got an appointment.” I say quickly, darting from the room and almost running to the elevators.

I pretend not to hear him call to me and jump in the first elevator that opens. I head straight home and jump into a cold shower. Unfortunately, it doesn’t solve my frustration and neither do all the battery powered toys in the world.

 

 

It’s been a month since I filmed the music video and I still can’t get Jared fucking Leto out of my mind. I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve made myself cum thinking of him. He called my agent a couple of times, offering me parts in other 30 Seconds to Mars videos but I turned them down. I’m so embarrassed by the way I reacted during the filming I never want to see him again. 

“Ugh! We’re gonna be in this line all night!” My friend complains.

“That’s what happens when you want to get into the hottest new club in town.” I laugh, although I’m a bit disappointed too.

“I know but by the time we get in the clubs gonna be closing!” She complains.

“Let’s go somewhere else then.” I say.

“No! I wanna go here!” She whines over exaggerating her tone.

“You’re such a brat!” I laugh at her.

“Shut up!” She laughs back, pushing me slightly.

I step back because of her push and end up banging into someone.

“Oh jeez, I’m sorry!” I say, turning around and immediately getting lost in familiar blue eyes.

“Well look who it is.” He grins at me.

“Jared!” I gasp, heart beating so fast I’m surprised it’s not visible through my chest.

“You ladies trying to get in? Come with us.” He smiles happily.

“Oh no, we were just about to go somewhere else.” I say quickly.

“Hey! If we can get in, I’m staying here.” My friend snaps.

I turn around to give her a pointed glare but she just throws me an innocent look. Innocent my ass! She knows all about what happened during filming and how I haven’t been able to stop thinking about Jared since.

“Then it’s settled!” He says, grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

I look over my shoulder and see my friend grabbing Shannon Leto’s hand and I sigh in resignation. I try to pull my hand from Jared’s grasp but he just tightens his grip.

“I’m not letting you escape this time.” He whispers in my ear, leaning down to reach me.

I gasp and look at him with wide eyes. He looks at me with a dark, intense look. The same way he looked at me during filming. We all get waved into the club with no fuss and before I’m aware of it, we’re all seated in a V.I.P room. I gasp when I see the prices of the drinks and cover it with a cough. I exchange a look with my friend and we order the cheapest drink there. I guess this night is going to be a one drink kind of night out.

“Drinks are on us! We’re celebrating how well our album is doing.” Jared calls over the noise of the music.

I open my mouth to decline but my friend jabs me with her elbow, making me cry out and frown at her instead.

“If they are happy to buy our drinks, shut the fuck up and drink!” She hisses in my ear, just loud enough for me to hear.

I roll my eyes and glare at her but she decides to ignore me and continue to flirt with Shannon. 

“All I’ve done since the video shoot is think about you.” Jared whispers in my ear, making me jump.

I slide away from him slightly and I only just manage to hear him growl in frustration. We end up staying there for hours but I barely drink anything, not wanting to get drunk and do something stupidly embarrassing. Again. We end up walking out of the club together. My friend decides to go back to Shannon’s hotel room with him, leaving me standing awkwardly with Jared as I try to catch a cab.

“You didn’t think I’d let you get away that easily, did you?” Jared laughs, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to his hotel.

“Woah! W-what are you doing?” I gasp, trying to stop.

“What I’ve imagined doing ever since I heard your sweet little noises that day.” He says darkly.

“Huh?” I ask, dazed.

He just chuckles and drags me into an elevator. I gasp as he grabs both my wrists and pins them to the wall by my head. I can’t help the moan that escapes my throat. He grins at me and then presses his whole body against mine. I gasp and he leans closer, a hairsbreadth away from my lips.  
Just then the door chimes as it opens and I blink at the fact I didn’t even realise it had stopped. Jared growls in frustration and pulls me along to his hotel room. Once inside with the door locked he pulls me to the middle of the room. He circles me like a shark and I’m still too dazed to believe this is happening.

“I’ve rewatched the footage we shot every single day, making myself cum to the sight and the noises you made.” He whispers in my ear, stopping at my back.

“Y-you have?” I gasp, trying to look at him.

He grabs my upper arms, making me stand where he put me. I hold my breath as he slides my dress zipper down and it drops to the floor, pooling at my feet. I go to cover myself as I’m suddenly standing there in nothing but panties and heels due to not wearing a bra but he grabs my wrists, pinning them back at my sides. I moan as his hands slides up my arms and then in front to cup my breasts. 

“Yes those little noises. I want to hear more.” He whispers seductively.

He suddenly pinches my nipples, twisting them harshly, and I drop my head back on his shoulder with a cry. He circles around to my front and kneels by my feet, looking up at me. I bite my lip as I’m captivated by his eyes, wondering what he’ll do next. He leans forwards and grips my panties in his teeth, making me gasp as his teeth scrape against my flesh, and then pulls them down. Once they’re at my ankles and I’ve stepped out of them, he licks his way back up one of my legs. He bites down on my mound as he reaches it, making me grab his hair and moan.  
I see him look up at me and then he stands up. I yelp as he suddenly sweeps me up in his arms and carries me to his bed. He drops me on my back and I gasp as he grabs my thighs, yanking my legs open. I cry out, arching up, as he suddenly attacks my pussy. He nibbles and sucks my clit then moves down to thrust his tongue in and out of my entrance. It’s not long before I scream his name, coming into his greedy mouth as I yank his hair in my hands. He groans against my folds as he laps up every drop of my climax.

“That was…wow!” I gasp, trying to catch my breath.

“You don’t really think I’m finished do you?” He chuckles.

I whimper as he bites down on my mound again and then he crawls up my body. I blink at him as his face hovers over mine and he smirks. I gasp as he grips my throat in his hand and he takes that moment to cover my mouth with his, thrusting his tongue inside and making me moan as I taste myself. His grip on my throat tightens a little and I grab his wrist on reflex, nails digging in slightly, but I enjoy it and continue to match his mouth movements with mine. 

“No!” I whimper as he suddenly disappears from over me.

“Relax, I’ll be back in just a moment.” He laughs.

I turn my head, raising an eyebrow as I see him pull a set of shackles, handcuffs, blindfold and paddle from a drawer.

“You normally just have them handy do you?” I ask, sounding hurt even though I didn’t realise I was.

“I have a confession to make.” He says, coming over and straddling my waist.

“What’s that?” I moan as he runs his hands down my aching breasts.

“Your friend tonight was one of our extras a couple of months back. She’s been dating Shannon since then and when I told my brother about you she overheard, realising she knew you. She arranged us ‘bumping into each other’ at the club tonight. These I bought, especially for you, in the hopes that it worked and you came back with me.” He explains, looking sheepish.

“I was set up? Oh I’m going to have words with her.” I growl.

“Do you want to stop?” He whispers, looking at me intently.

I stare at him for a moment and as I do, he pulls his top off. I bite my lip at the sight of his muscled body and I’m already impressed with the package that I can see straining against the fabric of his trousers. My mouth waters as I wonder what it would taste and feel like to run my tongue up his abs.

“No I don’t want to stop.” I answer quietly.

He grins at me and then ties the blindfold on. I whimper as the silk fabric covers my eyes, blocking everything from my sight. I feel him get off my waist and then everything stops, no sound, no movements, nothing. I strain all my other senses but I can’t sense anything.

“On your hands and knees.” He snaps.

I do as he says, slowly as I’m scared of falling. Once I’m up he grabs my hips, positioning me where he wants me. There a full minute where I don’t hear or feel anything again and then suddenly I feel a hard slap to my ass with the paddle. I scream and try to move forward but he grabs my hair, making me realise that he’s standing beside me. I gasp as I feel him kiss and lick along what I suspect is a mark that the paddle has left on my skin. Then, once his head has moved, another blow lands on my ass. He does this circuit over and over until I’m sobbing but I also have arousal practically gushing down my thighs.

“Jared.” I gasp as he disappears again.

“I like the way you say my name. All needy and breathless.” I hear him say from somewhere to the side of me. 

Suddenly I’m flipped over to my back and my arms are stretched over my head. I moan as I feel the handcuffs clasp my wrists. I tug them and realise he’s put them through the bars of the headboard so I can’t move. I hear the shackles hit the floor away from me and realise he’s changed his mind about using them.

“I had so many more little tortures planned for tonight but seeing your swollen and gushing pussy all I can think about is fucking you.” He groans.

“Jared!” I cry out, halfway between a moan and a gasp.

“That’s what I want to hear as I pound into you. You screaming my name over and over again until everyone in the world can hear that you’re mine.” He whispers, crawling over my body.

I whimper and suddenly he rips my blindfold off and thrusts his cock into me at the same time. I cry his name, eyes slamming shut and he grips my throat again.

“Look at me! Let me see how crazy I drive you.” He demands.

All I can do is moan as I do what he wants. I wrap my legs around his waist, whimpering as his thighs slam against my bruised ass as he fucks me. He keeps his hand at my throat, tightening and relaxing his grip regularly. His hair is messed up and sweat is dripping down his nose, mixing with mine every time it drops onto me. I’m constantly moaning and whimpering, wishing I had my hands free to run over his body. The room is full of the sounds of skin slamming into skin and the smell of sex.  
I can feel my orgasm building, hurtling towards me furiously. I whimper his name and he squeezes my throat even tighter. My whole body tenses as I’m right there, so close. He releases my throat and moves his hand to pinch my clit, leaning his full weight on his other hand, and that finishes me.  
I arch as much as I can with a loud scream of his name as I cum. He freezes over me and his face contorts with pleasure as he cums too, covering my inner walls with his hot seed. My eyes slide shut as my vision goes spotty. As I come back down I drag in a lungful of air and blink my eyes open. I look into his exhausted blue eyes and see him smile. He pulls away, making me whimper and undoes the handcuffs. He lays next to me, wrapping his arm over my waist.

“Fuck, I think you’ve killed me.” I sigh tiredly, feeling my whole body aching.

He just chuckles and snuggles closer. We cuddle and I keep thinking that I need a shower so I should get up. I listen to the rhythmic beating of his heart as his breathing settles down. When I’m sure he’s asleep I try to slide off the bed, wanting to wash the drying cum off my thighs, but he tightens his arm and murmurs something in his sleep. I look at his sleeping face and figure I can wait. I close my eyes and drift into the best and deepest sleep I’ve had in a long time.


	2. Letting Off Steam (Kurt Wyatt/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short imagine written for an anonymous Tumblr user.

Letting Off Steam

 

I’m in the kitchen, preparing dinner when I hear my boyfriend, Kurt, pull up on his motorbike. I smile to myself, glad to have him home as I walk out into the hall to greet him.

“Rough day?” I smile gently as he storms in and slams the front door.

“Paige won it. She won the fucking Colt! I can’t believe she made more sales than me!” He shouts, slapping his hand down on the wall in frustration.

“I’m sorry, Baby.” I say softly, touching his shoulder gently.

It sucks when he has a bad day like this, he really does work harder than Paige and it’s horrible when he misses out on something that he deserves.

“Were you making dinner?” He asks, noticing that I’m wearing a cooking apron.

“Preparing it. I was just about to put it on.” I smile.

“So the oven or stove isn’t on?” He asks slyly.

“Not yet. Why?” I ask, turning back to the kitchen.

I squeal as I’m suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown over his shoulder.

“Kurt! What are you doing?!” I squeak.

“Letting off some steam.” He chuckles, carrying me to the bedroom.

I yelp as he drops me on the bed and crawls up my body, kissing me hungrily. My hands slide into his hair, tugging it as he deepens the kiss. I moan as his tongue sweeps into my mouth. His hands roam my body, pulling at my clothes in frustration as they get in his way. Before long we’re both pulling each other’s clothes off until our naked bodies can slide against each other.   
I whimper as I feel his fingers enter me, stretching me open for what will come. He twists and scissors his finger, scraping against my inner walls, building an intense pleasurable friction. My hands clasp at his back as my hips lift off the bed. He kisses and nips down my neck, making me gasp at the pleasurable pain his teeth cause.

“Kurt, Baby, I need you. Please!” I moan, writhing beneath him as he sucks on one of my nipples.

He groans against me and shifts up to his knees. I whimper as his fingers slide out of me and gasp as I watch him suck them clean. He grins at me and then grabs my hips, lifting me up so he can slide his cock into my dripping core. I cry out as he buries himself deep inside me. He groans as I clench around him and then he begins to move.   
He starts off slow and hard, hitting my cervix as he rubs against my g-spot. My hands tighten on his back, nails digging in just enough to leave crescent shaped marks. I wrap my legs around his waist as he pounds into me, getting faster the more I unravel beneath him. He kisses and nips at every inch of my skin he can reach, hands sliding up and down my sides. My eyes slide shut as the pleasure builds and my mouth falls open as I let out moans and whimpers.  
A more thrusts in just the right place and I arch, screaming his name as I cum. I feel my core clench around his cock and my cum running down him as I get lost in the pleasure, vision flashing white as the air catches in my lungs. I peek through my lashes at him as he freezes with and gasp of my name, coming inside me in hot spurts. He looks so hot like that, red and sweaty as his face contorts in pleasure. He finishes with a groan and slumps onto me.

“I love you.” He whispers, leaning up to cup my cheek and give me a gentle peck on the nose.

“I love you too.” I reply with a goofy grin.


	3. Cat and Mouse (Sebastian Stan/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Ashley_Winchester_77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as if Sebastian's girlfriend never existed (she's not the skank in the story). This does not mean I have any issue with their relationship, if they're happy who the fuck gets to have an opinion? I happen to think thay are a sweet couple and i only wrote this as a request. If Sebastian ever reads this (I hope not, i'd die of embarrassment) and doesn't like it i am more than happy to remove it.

Cat and Mouse

 

I pull up outside Sebastian Stan’s home in my cleaning van and get out with my supplies. I walk up to the front door and knock, noticing a couple of paparazzi across the road. Sebastian opens the door for me and I walk inside. I place my supplies on the floor and as soon as he shuts the door he grabs me by the waist and kisses me roughly, pushing me against the wall. I begin to pull at his t-shirt as his hands slide down to my thighs, lifting me up so he can carry me to his bedroom. 

“Fuck, I missed you.” He groans in my ear as I kiss down his neck.

“Missed you too.” I gasp as he drops me onto the bed.

“I hate all this sneaking around.” He growls, pulling my top off.

“I know but you have to admit it’s a little exciting.” I grin, yanking his belt open.

He grins at me and then pulls his top off. I sit up and lean forwards to lick along his abs. He gasps as I nip his hip and then I pull his trousers down. He cries out as I grip his cock, sliding my hand up and down his shaft. 

“I wish we could go public with our relationship.” He pants as my hand moves faster.

“I know but I’m not ready to go from no named cleaner to a famous actor’s girlfriend.” I reply with a small smile.

“It’s okay, Baby, I understand.” He smiles at me.

I grin at him and then engulf his cock in my mouth, enjoying the way he tilts his head back with a moan. I bob my head up and down slowly, driving him wild, until he grabs my hair and begins to thrust into my throat. I moan around him and he groans as my throat vibrates with the noise. 

“I need you.” He gasps, pulling me up.

I undo my skirt and let it drop to the floor. He pushes me onto the bed and I giggle as I fall. He crawls up my body and I raise up slightly to remove my bra. He kneels up and pulls my panties off, groaning when he sees me naked. He runs a finger up my slit and I gasp.

“Seb, no teasing please! I want you. I need you. We can do slow and teasing next time.” I whimper, reaching up to grip his shoulders.

“Guess it’ll wait till round two.” He grins.

I gasp at his meaning and he rubs the tip of his cock along my slit. I whimper at his touch and then he slowly pushes into me. I cling to his back as he slides into me, filling me wonderfully. He moves faster and faster until he’s slamming into me, making me cry out and dig my nails into his back. He knows just how to move, which areas to hit with his tip, to drive me nuts. I can feel my climax curling tight in my stomach already. I arch with a scream of his name as I cum around him, pussy clamping tight around his dick as I do. He slams deep and then shouts my name as he cums too, filling me up with his seed. He collapses down on me, resting for a second, and then rolls off to the side. He pulls me into his arms and we snuggle up happily. 

“Stay.” He whispers.

“I can’t. If I did the paparazzi would think you had the dirtiest home in the world.” I laugh.

“Okay. I booked our restaurant for tomorrow night.” He smiles, kissing the top of my head.

“The one with the private rooms?” I ask happily.

“Yes.” He grins.

I laugh and then kiss him. I feel so lucky to have a guy who understands my worries and anxieties, who doesn’t hold them against me. I hope we’re together forever.

 

 

“Seb, I’m sorry but I can’t do this anymore.” I say quietly but determinedly.

“What?” He whispers, dropping down onto his sofa.

“I want to break up.” I say calmly, fighting the tears.

“No! Why?!” He cries, standing up and grabbing my arms gently.

“Because…I don’t love you anymore.” I snap.

“That’s not true! That can’t be true!” He pleads.

“It is.” I state, trying to walk from the room.

He won’t let me go though, grabbing my wrist and keeping me in place.

“I don’t understand. Things have been so good between us.” He begs.

“Not for me.” I reply stiffly, refusing to look at him.

“I-I was going to propose.” He says softly, tears running down his face.

“I know, that’s why I’m ending it now. It was just supposed to be fun.” I say nastily, ripping my arm from his grip.

I leave, heart breaking at the sound of his sobs. I drive all the way home before I allow myself to break down. I hate what I just did but I had to do it. We barely get any time together so Seb had started to miss auditions if they were scheduled for the same times as our dates. His career, his passion, was suffering because of me. When he let it slip that he’d missed an audition for Captain America I knew we had to stop it all. I’m too shy and anxious to go public with him so we only get a limited time together but I can’t, I refuse to, let his career suffer because of it. Now I just have to hope we can both move on…even if I know I’ll never love anyone else again.

 

 

“Sebastian!” I gulp, eyes going wide as my date tries to introduce us.

“Do you two know each other?” My date asks slowly.

“No not at all.” Sebastian replies coldly.

“No, I’m just a fan of his work.” I reply with a shaky smile.

I see Seb blink and his face softens slightly but then some big boobed skank walks up and takes his arm.

“This is my date.” Seb introduces us.

“Hi. Oh, look! Punch!” I say overly cheerful, dragging my date in that direction.

I stand by the table with my date, discreetly watching Seb introducing his date to people. My stomach is twisting in knots and my heart is both breaking again and glowing from seeing him again. I know I did the right thing though. After I broke up with him he went to the audition and became Bucky Barnes in the Marvel Universe.   
Every time Seb glances at me I turn away, pretending I wasn’t looking at him. The night passes for a few more hours without us being close to each other again. I excuse myself to go to the toilet, sighing to myself as I see Sebastian’s date go in before me. I enter a cubicle, trying to ignore the conversation she must be having on her phone in another cubicle. I tune her out until I hear Sebastian’s name.

“He’s eating from the palm of my hand! He buys me anything I want! Apparently, some ex-girlfriend broke his heart and now he’s scared of being alone so he’ll do anything I ask!” She cackles.

I frown as I finish up, hoping that Seb figures out her flaws soon.

“Please, I don’t need to worry about my husband finding out that I’m cheating, I just tell Seb I’m scared of being in the public eye.” She simpers.

I turn towards her cubicle as I dry my hands and fight the urge to open the door and punch her in her snobby face. Instead, I head back out to the party and walk up to Seb. He looks slightly startled as I approach him but I can’t keep what she’s doing from him.

“Seb, about your date, I just heard her on the phone and…she’s married. I’m sorry.” I say nervously.

“You are completely unbelievable!” He hisses angrily, pulling me out onto a veranda.

“What?” I blink in confusion.

“You lead me on for months then dump me unceremoniously just as I’m about to propose, telling me you never loved me! Now you’re trying to break up my new relationship?” He snarls at me.

“It’s not like that! It was never like that! I love you, I always have!” I plead, tears filling my eyes.

“Well, I guess I should just leave then.” My date says, stepping through the doors.

I watch him turn and leave, knowing I should stop him, apologise and explain. I don’t. Right now, there is nothing more important than explaining everything to Sebastian. It’s not worth it anyway, I’d just be wasting the poor guys time.

“Seb, please, listen to me. I have always loved you and the only reason I split up with you was because you started to put me before your work, which I couldn’t live with anymore. I swear to you; I’m telling you the truth! She’s using you!” I beg him.

“Stay the fuck away from me!” He hisses furiously, stomping away.

I feel tears burning my eyes at how much he hates me now. I consider going home but then I see HER come back with a huge grin and wrap her arms around Sebastian’s neck. I head back to the party and start chugging down alcohol as rage builds in my stomach at the way she’s using him. He’s laughing and flirting with her, dancing so close they may as well be making love.

“What’s a pretty woman like you doing drinking alone?” An attractive guy asks, walking up to me.

“My date left.” I shrug back with a half-smile.

“Well, would you do me the honour of a dance?” He says.

I look at Seb with his date grinding on him on the dancefloor.

“Sure.” I smile.

We head over as Heathens by Twenty-One Pilots comes on. I love this song, completely addicted to the Suicide Squad soundtrack right now. I rest my back against the guy’s chest and start to sway my hips from side to side to the beat of the music. I close my eyes and just get lost in the music, allowing all my other worries to drift away. I feel eyes on me and I look around, amongst the few men watching me hungrily I meet the only set of eyes that matter. It’s like everything else falls away and it’s just Seb and I.   
Then the song ends and so does the moment. I see him whisper something his date and she grins, licking her lips flirtingly. They head outside and I head back to the bar area of the party. A couple hours later the party is shutting down and I head outside to wait for a cab. A car suddenly pulls up in front of me and the guy I was dancing with leans across, opens the passenger window with a smile.

“How about I drive you home?” He asks.

I open my mouth to decline but a voice cuts me off.

“It’s okay. She’s with me.” Sebastian says with a hard glint in his eyes.

The car drives off and I look around curiously.

“Where’s your date?” I ask, hugging myself for warmth.

“You were right about her. I asked as soon as she came back and she admitted the truth.” He says quietly.

“Oh…wait! If she told you straight away, then why did you both continue with your date?” I ask suspiciously.

“Why were you dancing with him like that?” He snaps.

“Are you jealous?” I chuckle.

“Were you?” He asks quietly, staring into my eyes.

“Yes.” We say together, laughing as we do.

He grabs my hand and pulls me over to a cab he has waiting. We get inside and he tells the driver to take us to Seb’s home. I blink at him but he doesn’t pay any attention. We pull up outside his house and he sighs as he sees paparazzi outside his place. They seemed to have been more interested in him since he was in the Captain America films. 

“Seb, what are we doing?” I ask quietly.

“I love you and I want you back.” He says seriously, looking deep into my eyes as he does.

“You really mean that? You forgive me?” I ask uncertainly.

“Yes.” He says earnestly.

“I love you too.” I smile.

I take a deep breath and then open the door, getting out and waiting for Seb to follow my lead. He frowns at me questioningly but I just smile. He leads me to his front door, both of us ignoring the flashes from the cameras, and we enter the building.

“Why did you do that?” He asked once we were inside.

“I lost you once because of my anxieties, I’m not doing it again.” I reply.

He grins at me, that full on grin of his that creases up his eyes, and then grabs my head to pull me in for a hungry kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back, pouring all my emotions into it. I gasp as I’m slammed into the wall and his hands are suddenly all over me. He unzips my dress and moans as it falls to the floor, leaving me in just my lacy underwear. He kisses down my jaw and then starts to nibble and suck on my neck. I drop my head back with a moan and then start ripping at his clothes. 

“I’m sorry!” I gasp as his expensive shirt buttons go flying.

He chuckles and rips the shirt off the rest of the way, tossing it to the floor. I freeze staring at him for a second. I knew he had to muscle up for the Winter Soldier film but I had no idea just how big he’d gotten. I slide the palms of my hands up his chest, learning his body all over again. I drop to my knee and he stares at me hungrily as I pull his trousers open. I lick my lips when I see his hard cock standing up at attention. I look up at him as I slowly push my mouth down his shaft. He groans and drops against the wall, leaning on his hand, with his other hand in my hair.  
I begin to bob up and down, sucking my cheeks in and scraping my teeth along his dick. He gasps and moans as I swallow him down to my throat on every downward slide. I bob a few more times but then he growls and pulls me up by my hair, enough that I can’t resist but not so much it hurts. I stand up and then yelp as he grabs my thighs and pushes me up the wall so his head is between my legs and he’s holding me by the ass.

“Seb! I’ll fall!” I yelp, closing my eyes against the height.

“I got you. Always.” He says with a smirk.

I open my mouth to tell him to put me down but just then he sucks on my clit and I gasp. I whimper as he ravishes my pussy, pushing me closer and closer to my edge. I grasp his hair, moaning loudly.

“Seb, fuck me, please! I want to cum on your cock!” I plead.

He growls and drops me down, making me squeal in fear. He chuckles and then pushes me onto my back on his shoe cabinet. It’s one of those big wooden ones so it’s just like a desk. He shoves his cock into my soaking wet pussy, going balls deep straight away, making me arch with a cry. My hands clasp his back but I’m careful not to dig my nails in as I know he does a lot of shirtless shots in his movies.

“Dig your nails in, I like it.” He groans into my ear as he pounds into me and sucks on my neck.

“But your films!” I gasp as he hits my g-spot.

“Make up.” He groans.

He grips my hips and slams back into me repeatedly. My nails dig in without my meaning to as he pounds into my g-spot. I wrap my legs around his waist and scream his name as I cum around his cock, milking him dry as he cums too. He groans my name and I bite down on his neck. He drops down on me as we pant for air and come back down together. I stroke my hands down his back.

“Fuck, I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you too.” I smile.

He grins and then lifts me up and carries me to the bed, curling up with me. He holds me tightly as we snuggle together and fall asleep.


	4. Talk Dirty To Me (Jared Leto/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Muse-Thalia.

Talk Dirty To Me

 

I fight the urge to let out a squeal of excitement and take a deep breath before I knock on the trailer door. I wait nervously for the door to be opened.

“Come in!” I hear from the other side of the door.

In? In? I just thought he’d open the door and grab his lunch from me! I didn’t think he’d invite me in! What the hell do I do? I shake my head and then enter the trailer, feeling a shot of arousal rush through me as I see JARED FREAKING LETO bending over his sink without a shirt on! My mouth goes dry and I can feel my face flush as I stare at his perfect ass. When my cousin roped me into helping her serve out the lunches on this film site, I was pissed that she was ruining my vacation but now, I must buy something for her.

“I h-have y-your lunch, Mr Leto.” I stammer nervously.

“Jared, please.” He says, turning to face me.

My mind melts as I see water droplets run down his chest from where it’s dripping from his face. I blink and then hold out the tray of food for him.

“Here you go, exactly as you ordered.” I smile.

“Thank you.” He smiles, grabbing the tray and placing it on the table.

“Is there anything else you’d like?” I ask, trying to stop my brain from imagining that he laid me on the table.

“Depends if you’re on the menu.” I hear him mutter, looking away.

“What?” I squeak in disbelieve.

“Sorry, you weren’t supposed to hear that.” He says, looking sheepish.

I just stand there blushing and he smiles at me. 

“I have to say, though, I meant it.” He says flirtingly with a little smirk.

I just gasp, feeling my blush getting stronger. He steps closer to me with a friendly but seductive look.

“You look good all flushed like that.” He whispers, leaning down a little.

My heartbeat speeds up but I bite my lip nervously. He stands up and gives me a considering look.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He says sincerely.

“It’s okay.” I say quietly, meaning it.

He smiles and looks more relaxed.

“Enjoy your lunch.” I smile, turning to leave.

“I’m sure I will, Beautiful.” He chuckles.

I blush and giggle, leaving his trailer. I definitely have to buy my cousin something for hooking me up with this job.

 

 

I knock on the trailer door and wait to be called in. Once I am, I enter, carrying Jared’s lunch in one hand. I blink when I spot him, shirtless as per usual, sitting in the middle of his floor. 

“Why are you on the floor?” I ask, placing his lunch on the table.

“Doesn’t matter. Help me up, Beautiful?” He grins at me.

I roll my eyes at him but I grab his outreached hand, helping him up. He wraps his arm around my waist as he stands up, pulling me into him.

“Jared, stop it!” I laugh, pushing him away.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.” He chuckles, checking his lunch.

I just shake my head at him. I’ve been doing this job for a while now and it didn’t take long to realise he’s a massive flirt. He never pushes his luck enough for it to be harassment but he does like making me blush. 

“So, gonna join me?” He grins, sitting on his sofa.

“No, I have things to do.” I reply.

“Oo, please tell me that I’m on that list.” He grins.

“Jared.” I growl, blushing at his words.

Jared stands up and walks over to me, stepping close enough to speak into my ear.

“You look so attractive. Blushing like that. It makes me wonder what you’d look like all flushed as you writhe beneath me.” He whispers.

I can’t help the gasp I let out, arousal pooling into my knickers. He hums in satisfaction and I feel him press against my ass. 

“The things I could do to you, make you feel. I bet you’d make some gorgeous noises.” He continues to whisper, hands sliding on my hips.

“Jared.” I breathe.

“Mm, bet my name would sound better as I make you scream it.” He whispers, licking along the shell of my ear.

“Jared, stop.” I gasp, even though that’s the last thing I want.

“Sure you want me to?” He whispers, laying little kisses along my neck.

I bite my lip, fighting the urge to moan. I want to tell him to continue. I want this to go further but I don’t want to risk the friendship we have and I don’t think he’d be impressed with me. I’m so much plainer than any woman he’s been with before. 

“I’m sure.” I say, pulling away.

“Okay.” He says, sounding upset.

“I should go.” I mutter, looking at the floor.

“See you tomorrow?” He asks as I open the door to leave.

“Of course.” I smile at him.

When the door closes behind me I take a moment to catch my breath and then I head off to finish my day.

 

 

It’s the last day of shooting and I’m heading towards Jared’s trailer with his lunch. I knock on the door and he calls me in. I walk inside and give him a smile, placing his food on the table. 

“Here’s your lunch. I even added a little extra treat because it’s the last day.” I grin.

“Yeah, I know. It’s a pity because I won’t be seeing you every day anymore.” He says with a mock pout.

“Oh, I’m sure you can find another woman to flirt with.” I laugh, shaking my head at him.

“Hey! It’s not like that.” He snaps, frowning at me.

“Yeah, okay.” I chuckle, heading back towards the door.

I gasp as Jared grabs my wrist gently and pulls me back around. I blink as I realise that he seems genuinely upset with me. 

“I want to keep seeing you, Beautiful.” He says, staring at me intensely.

“W-what?” I gasp.

“You heard me.” He whispers, lowering his head to barely brush his lips against mine.

I feel myself flush with arousal and he smiles. 

“I want to rip your clothes off and see that flush all over your body. I want to eat you out and see how you taste. I want to fuck you until you scream my name and leave bloody scratches down my back.” He whispers in my ear before nipping it with his teeth.

I moan, unable to hold back. He kisses down my neck and I tilt my head to give him better access. I feel the wall press into my back as Jared pushes me against it. I know I should stop, I should tell him no, but I want this even though I know it’ll just be a one-off and it will probably leave me heartbroken. 

“Jared!” I breath as his hands slide under my top.

“I want to date you. I want you to go out with me.” He breathes into my ear, hands sliding up my sides. 

“Really?” I squeak, pulling away slightly so I can look into his eyes.

“Yes.”

I gasp and close my eyes, head falling back against the wall as his thumbs brush over my nipples through my bra. 

“Do you want this?” He groans, pressing his erection into my stomach.

“Yes.” I whisper, not wanting to miss out on my last chance.

He smirks at me and then his mouth lands on mine. I moan, melting into him, and open my mouth to his probing tongue. I become just as hungry as him, grabbing his waistband and undoing his trousers. He pulls off my top, making me release him for a second. I reach inside his trousers and grip his cock, making him groan as he drops my top on the ground. He scrunches my skirt up to my waist and I gasp as he rips my panties off, staring at me with a feral anger that makes my juices run down my thighs. He drops to his knees and I yelp as he grabs my thighs, pulling my legs over his shoulders one-by-one. 

“Fuck, you look delicious.” He groans, staring at my pussy that’s right in front of his face.

“Ja-ah!” I cry as he suddenly buries his face in my cunt.

My hands grip his hair as he sucks, bites and nibbles at every part of my core. He’s moving against me like a starving man, groaning at my taste, fingers digging into my thighs. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I cry and moan, moving my hips against him. My body tenses and I yank on his hair, gasping out as he finds just the right spot and I cum with a strangled cry of his name. He moans as he laps up every drop of my arousal until I whimper from over sensitivity. He puts my feet back down, holding me up by gripping my hips and then stands up.

“You taste so fucking good. I could get addicted to you.” He whispers.

“Jared.” I gasp, trying to catch my breath, his name the only thing I can think of right now.

He smirks and I pull him down by his hair so I can kiss him, moaning as I taste myself on his tongue. He grabs my ass and carries me over to the sofa. He sits down, pulling me to straddle him. I continue kissing him as I reach into his trousers and pull his cock free. 

“You really want this?” He groans as I rub my dripping cunt over his hard length. 

“Yes! Please! I need you!” I whimper, gripping his shoulders.

He groans and then grips my waist, pushing me down on his dick, impaling me slowly. We both moan as he fills me completely, going balls deep and then holding me still until I adjust. I whimper, trying to get him to let me move.

“Fuck, your cunt feels so great clamping around me. Does my cock feel good, stretching your tight little hole?” He growls, staring up at me with lust drowned eyes.

I bite my lip, looking away and nodding.

“How can you be swallowing my dick with your sweet little pussy and yet still be embarrassed by me talking dirty?” He chuckles.

I glare at him and move my hips, making him gasp and bite his lip. I smirk at him but then he narrows his eyes at me and begins to lift me up and drop me down on his cock. I cry out, head falling back, as he makes me fuck him. He buries his face in my breasts and I scream out as his change of angle makes him slam against my g-spot. He growls and does it again, seeming to enjoy my noises.   
I yelp as he suddenly flips us so I’m spread out on the sofa, his hand pulls me up at the bottom of my back. I’m pressed up against him and he leans on his hand on the arm of the sofa, using it as leverage to slam into me. My eyes shut against my will, and my nails slice down his back as the pleasure lifts me away. I lose all sense of time as I get lost in all the sensations. 

“Cum again. Cum for me. I want to know how your pussy feels gushing all over my dick as I ram deep inside you.” He growls from above me.

I scream out as I cum, body bowing underneath him, nails digging in enough to draw blood. My thighs tighten around his hips and I see stars bursting behind my eyelids. Just as I’m starting to come back down, Jared groans my name and cums too. He freezes above me and my eyes flutter open just in time to see his mouth fall open and his eyes squeeze shut as he fills me with hot spurts of his seed.   
He sighs as he finishes, turning us round slightly so I can snuggle against him as we try to catch our breath. I bury my face in his chest, unwilling to lose this connection just yet. His fingers are running through my hair, gently breaking through the knots that the drying sweat have created. 

“I love you.” Jared whispers softly, sounding scared.

I look up at him in shock and see that he’s biting his bottom lip. I search his eyes and feel hope bloom in my heart.

“You do? Really?” I whisper, trying to keep my emotions out of it.

“Yes.” He states sincerely.

“I love you too.” I smile.

He grins and pulls me in for another kiss. We end up lying there for a long time just smiling at each other between kisses and I can’t believe that agreeing to take a job to shut my annoying cousin up led to this.


	5. Meeting An Idol (Markiplier/Ashley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Ashley_Winchester_77

Meeting An Idol

 

“Damn!” Ashley says as she manages to spill her bag all over the table she was sitting at.

“Need a hand?” She hears from behind her.

She freezes as she thinks she recognises the voice. It can’t actually be him though, right? She turns around and squeaks as she sees it IS him.

“Markiplier!” She gasps, feeling her entire body blush.

“Really? Where? I’m such a huge fan!” He grins, mock looking around but he does it in that cute way that lets Ashley know he’s joking not making fun of her.

“Sorry.” She blushes, embarrassed that she was fangirling in front of him.

“A beautiful woman blushing for me? No need to be sorry.” He grins, one side of his mouth raising higher than the other.

Ashley starts to shove things back into her bag, rambling without meaning to. 

“Wanna sit with me? We can talk properly.” Mark asks, still grinning at her.

“Really?” She squeaks, eyebrows raised incredulously.

“Yes.” He laughs, gesturing to the chair she’d just left when she did her klutz thing.

She sits down and they end up spending hours, just chatting. She eventually manages to calm down enough to act like her normal self and before they leave, Mark manages to grab her phone number and arrange a movie night as friends.

 

 

“Coming!” Ashley calls as she places the food and drinks on the coffee table.

She rushes to the door and opens it to see Mark standing there with a grin.

“I brought games!” He cries excitedly.

“That was your job silly!” Ashley laughs, walking back into her living room.

They became fast friends after that first day and even better friends once Ashley managed to open up, showing her crazy, fun side. Now, they have game or movie nights every time Mark is in town. They spend the evening playing games, pushing and trying to beat each other, laughing and having fun. Neither of them realise how late it gets until Mark can no longer hide his yawns.

“Staying the night?” Ashley asks, ready to pull out her sofa bed if he wants.

Mark stares at her for a long moment, looking into her gorgeous eyes, the black tips in her hair and her caramel coloured skin. He shakes his head.

“No, I’m going to head back tonight. Early filming.” He smiles, getting up.

“Okay.” She smiles, hiding her disappointment.

She got over her initial crush on him after getting to know him but slowly over time, her feelings for him turned to actual love. She opens the door and he steps through the doorway, turning back to look at her. She frowns at him as she sees how nervous he looks.

“I want to tell you something but I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” Mark says quietly.

“You can tell me anything.” She smiles at him, wondering what’s going on.

“I like you.” He whispers.

“Well, I like you too.” She chuckles, still confused.

He sighs like he’s come to a hard decision and then cups her face, laying a gentle kiss to her lips. She tenses for a second, too shocked to move, but then she responds, moaning as he deepens the kiss.

“I like like you.” He states as he pulls away.

“Then why don’t you stay?” She whispers, looking into his eyes.

“Because I want to give you a chance to think about if this is what you really want.” He smiles, waving as he leaves her standing there stunned.

 

 

A month later, Mark is finally back in town again and he’s heading round to Ashley’s for their normal movie night. They’re both nervous. They haven’t spoken about that last movie night since it happened. Mark wanted to give her a chance to truly think through what she wants and she was too nervous about ruining their friendship to tell him she wanted more too. When he knocks on her door, Ashley stops to take a deep breath before she opens the door. She wasn’t even this nervous the first day she met him! She opens the door when he knocks and he comes inside. They just stand there, staring at each other, the air becoming suffocating with awkwardness.

“I love you.” She whispers suddenly, before flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him.

He moans as she melts into him, allowing him to open her mouth and tangle his tongue with hers. She gasps as he swings her up into his arms, making her remember just how strong he is, and carries her to the bedroom. He lays Ashley on the bed on her back and stands over her, panting for breath. 

“Do you want this?” He asks, worried that he’s rushing her.

Her answer is to grin and sit up, pulling off her clothes. He laughs at her eagerness but then strips off his own clothes before crawling onto the bed above her. He kisses her gently as his fingers slide through her folds, loving the way she moans into his mouth. He pushes two fingers into her core and groans as he feels how wet, how ready, she is. 

“Are you sure?” He asks, pulling away for air.

“Yes.” She whispers, wrapping her legs around his hips. 

He moans as he thrusts inside her, feeling her walls clamp around him. She’s so tight. So hot. So wet. He drops his head to her forehead as he freezes, giving her a chance to adjust before he begins to slowly thrust in and out of her. She clings to him as she arches and moans beneath him, feeling every ridge of his cock scraping against her walls. He kisses her again as his thrusts speed up and she pants into his mouth as she feels herself reaching her edge.

“That’s it, Baby. Cum for me.” He groans into her ear.

A few more thrusts and she cries out, eyes slamming closed, as she cums all over his dick. Her walls tighten around him as her cum gushes down his shaft, causing him to cum inside her with a groan. He lays kisses all over her face and neck as they pant for air, coming back down. 

“I love you.” He whispers, kissing her again.

“I love you too.” She smiles, staring into his eyes.


	6. Prompt 40 (Jared Leto/Female Reader)

Prompt 40

You stare in shock at the test, completely overwhelmed. You want to be happy but you don’t know how Jared will react. You were so happy when you finally met Jared Leto in person and then he’d asked you on a date! Now, here you are, two years later. You love him and you know he loves you but this? After what he said last night, you’re sure he’s not going to be happy.

“Sweetheart?! I’m home!” Jared calls, walking in the front door.

You gasp and throw the test into your bedside drawer, greeting Jared with a smile.

“Hi Honey.” You say cheerfully.

“You okay?” He asks softly, walking into the room.

“Those things you said yesterday, did you mean them?” You ask nervously.

“What things?”

“About never wanting kids.” You whisper.

“Yeah, I meant them. Why?” He asks, frowning in concern.

“Just asking.” You reply, forcing a smile.

“You sure you’re okay?” He asks quietly, kissing my forehead.

“Yes.” You grin at him.

“Okay. I’m gonna grab a shower.” He smiles.

You nod and watch him walk into the bathroom. You wait until you hear the shower running to pull out the bag full of your stuff from under the bed. You grab the test and place it on the bed with a note.

I’m sorry, I never meant for this to happen. I’m keeping the baby but I don’t expect you to be involved if you don’t want to be.  
Xxx

You let the tears fall as you quietly leave the apartment, knowing you’re being a coward, heading to a new life as a Mother.


End file.
